


show me how

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Open to interpretations :)), fairy renjun, lapslock, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: ━ just fairy renjun trying to adjust to the modern world  ☆*:₀.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Anyone, Huang Ren Jun/Undisclosed
Kudos: 10





	show me how

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by renjun's relay cam, the apartments in austin & a fairy renjun edit i saw on twitter

the morning sun creeped through the widespread windows, seeping through the glass and edging onto renjun's exposed skin from his position on his stomach, leg hiked up and limbs hugging the soft covers he had bunched up in his arms.

the sunlight left a warm comforting sensation on the fairy's thigh, as if the sun was gently waking him with her presence. the only sounds heard in the room were the muffled heavy traffic metres below his apartment and the soft breaths that left renjun's parted lips. until the sunlight crept up on his face, caressing his cheek til he rose to consciousness. 

renjun's eyelashes fluttered as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting as he adjusted to the light for a moment before meekly spreading his limbs into a stretch, sage wings unfolding behind his back to expand, humming at the warming sensation from the sunlight. 

folding his arms beneath his head, renjun turned away from the window and snuggled into the duck feather pillow he currently had his arms holding, humming as he stretched out his back. renjun still wasn't used to the unpleasant noise of car engines and traffic, much preferring the sound of cheerful birds singing their morning melodies. he missed being able to see all kinds of nature from outside his small window ledge, but lifting his head to gaze out the window, the clouds looked beautiful this morning. 

turning back around, renjun laid on his side for a moment, small hands resting beneath his warm cheek as he watched the clouds drift along the sky peacefully. the perks of being this high up were the gorgeous sunrises and sunsets, being able to stand out on the balcony and watch the different colours of the sky mold into one another like a painting. or simply just lay in bed like renjun was right now, curled up with his bare legs running across the soft blankets he had placed atop of his bedsheets. the fairy struggled with thick covers. being weighed down by the heaviness was always a discomfort for renjun. 

once he noticed the sun's placement, renjun decided it was time to rise, sitting up slowly and allowing the oversized dress shirt to slip off his dainty shoulder, exposing his clavicle. yawining quietly, he sat carding his fingers through his naturally rose pink hair, fixing the locks before standing on his feet. 

all of renjun's movements were slow and careful – fixing the bed, lighting his favourite candles so the essence of his true home could dominate the air in the room, gently making his way to the ensuite bathroom to brush his teeth. there was no rush today, so renjun took his time looking out of window placed above his bath, at the man made buildings that sat tall, dominating the landscape, causing his nose to scrunch in distaste. he couldn't wait for mother nature to do her duty on those disgusting towers. 

once renjun had finished cleaning his teeth, he made his way to his tea collection, running the pads of his fingers along his selection before choosing one. he then stepped out into the hallway to make his way into the kitchen, soft sock covered feet padding along the wooden flooring until he entered the kitchen space, grabbing himself a jug and filling it with ice. next he opened the packet to take out the tea bag, cutting the tip and gently pouring its contents in with the ice. 

despite the living conditions he was currently in, renjun would never forget his old routines – getting out of bed, making himself some tea with the herbs he'd picked himself, then feeding the birds from his window ledge before leaving his little home to fulfill his duties as an earth fairy. it was ironic how renjun used to help the planet maintain her wildlife, and now here he was stood in an apartment building in the centre of a city. 

scoffing, renjun wandered out from the countertop into the living space, stretching his arms above his head, flat soft stomach exposed beneath the baggy shirt. his wings fluttered out, adjusting to the open space of his living room. renjun slowly made his way to the large floor to ceiling windows, gazing out at the view. despite the heavy traffic below him, renjun had to admit the humans did some good, eyes traveling along the well kept greenery and parks. a beautiful large river sweeped through the concrete, reflecting the sunlight in gorgeous streaks, causing a delicate smile to creep up on renjun's lips. there was some hope. 

while renjun waited for the herbs to melt through the ice, the fairy wandered back into his large bedroom, gently tugging his grey boxers up that threatened to slide down renjun's slim hips at their slight bagginess. he hummed a quiet tune that the birds used to sing to him, roaming around his room to organise for a bit, watering his plants then picking out an outfit for the day – a simple shirt and baggy trousers, along with some fresh boxers that hopefully won't gap. settling them on the edge of the bathtub, renjun sat at his desk, bringing out his paper and handmade paints along with the cup of water he'd retrieved from the bathroom before beginning to paint what was on his mind that morning. 

firstly he dipped the tip of his paintbrush into the water, mixing a few colours before he began on the light sky, along with the sunrise that greeted him kindly just moments ago. next the greenery from the view out the living room window, and to top it off, a great river twisting and twining through the painting. renjun beamed down at the end product, pleased with his work. standing up, renjun checked the sun to see how much time had passed, deciding to go check on the tea. 

renjun returned to the kitchen, pouring out some ice only to frown as the tea didn't work as much as he hoped, unable to create his recipe he used back at home. yet, grabbing a sieve, renjun poured some of his cold tea into a mug, placing the remnants back in the fridge before settling in the living room, perched on his large sofa. just like earlier, renjun watched the clouds in the sky while he drank his morning tea, savouring the taste as the clouds danced across the sky in a slow, calming manner. 

life may not be the same for renjun – it may be difficult to adjust to the big open space of his apartment, giant furniture swallowing him up with ease, the sounds of traffic on the surface of the earth attacking his sensitive ears. it may be challenging to become used to all the machinery, the built in electrical system and pre made items, only familiar with creating his own household needs. although this was a big change, there was only one thing keeping him from sliding the balcony doors open and flying away...

“i'm home, darling.” 

turning his head at the sound of that comforting voice, renjun smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very open !! 
> 
> so u can imagine for yourselves how he ended up there ,, & who entered at the end :))


End file.
